The Ouran Mysteries
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: After a girl named Amy enrolls at Ouran Academy, strange and evil things start to happen there.


Amy stepped off the train in Kyoto, Japan. It was beautiful, encased with the soft, dry snow. It was almost Christmas and she was all wrapped up in a heavy coat with a scarf and a hat and earmuffs to top it off. Her breath billowed out in wisps.

"So, this is Kyoto, eh?" she asked aloud.

People were grouping up as they saw family members and ran to greet them. Amy had no one she could call family in Japan, as far as she knew, but her father had visited here and never came back. Amy wasn't too terribly sad, as she had gotten over the initial sadness that her father would never be coming back.

Amy had moved from Virginia to Japan on her sixteenth birthday. She left the station just as her train departed. She had promised her mom to call as soon as she got to Japan. Amy checked the time on her new watch, which was a going-away gift from her grandmother. It happened to be 8:45pm, eastern standard.

She smiled; her mom would be _more_ than awake, drinking a few cans of Pepsi or some other soda she would get, while she watched stupid romantic comedies. You know the ones, those stereotypical ones that always end with the two getting married and kissing with no plot twists or anything. The same stereotypical romantic comedies that hopeless romantics watch all night long… and possibly the whole day long, as well, but Amy wasn't a hopeless romantic, nor did she have the opportunity to ever meet one.

Meanwhile, as Amy started to phone her mother, two strange-looking American men had gotten off the next train. They had pitch-black trench coats over their typical black businessman suits and ties, etc. They had been pressed and the older man's looked a bit faded, but no one could be sure of it, as it was basically invisible. There was no distinction between the coat and the suit.

The younger man held a small bag in his hand. It was unusually rounded, which was odd. But it wasn't that noticeable. A weird bag with a weird man? Not very conspicuous…

But it was what was in that bag that made it so special. Don't worry, we'll cover that later; let's get back to Amy…

"Yeah mom? You there?" Amy asked over the phone.

"AMY!" her mother shouted, basically blasting a hole in Amy's right ear drum. "Yes! Of _course_ I'm here. Why would I _not_ be? Oh, I'm so glad you made it there safely. How is it?"

"Um… how do I put it… white and frosty? Jack Frost paid Kyoto a visit?" Amy gave her mom a few hints to tell her that it was snowing in Kyoto.

"Oh, honey, don't leave me hanging! How is it?" her mother asked. She wasn't the brightest, but, then again she _did_ watch stereotypical romantic comedies.

"It's snowing!" Amy yelled, shocked at her mother.

Her mother, whose name was Cathy, if I hadn't told you already, stayed silent for a few seconds, then she said, "Wonderful! I hope you have fun. OH! Brad Pitt's about to kiss Angelina Jolie! Oh… wait… she punched him out, never mind. Love you, bye, Amy!"

Sorry did I say that those romantic comedies that Cathy watches don't have plot twists. Well, they don't, because this was filmed right after their break-up. So, still no plot twists!

Amy hung up and began to daydream about what she imagined the school to look like. She imagined it big and extravagant and… WHAM! Amy had walked right into the man with the rounded bag. Neither of them had been paying attention but it didn't matter because they apologized, grabbed their dropped belongings and continued down their set paths.

Amy decided that she would have to stay in a cheap motel until she could afford her own apartment and get a day job, or night job. It didn't matter.

At the motel, Amy began unpacking. She put all her clothes in the designated drawer/closet and then she opened the bag. The first thing she noticed about it, before she opened it, was the color. It was a shade darker than her blue bag. Then she saw the contents of it when she opened it. She shivered uncontrollably, but could not scream, no matter how much she wanted to. So she ran. She escaped that motel and the cursed bag.

When she finally got outside she had the unfortunate pleasure of ramming into a guy on the sidewalk. He was knocked onto his back, far from where he was before she came out. He had been carrying some groceries from the small market down the street. The guy had silky, black hair, and tanned skin. Amy yelped when she fell back. The guy got up and helped her up. She had scraped her arm when she fell.

"Ow… shit!" she said, "Thanks… what's your name?"

"Ryu Hamasashi. You're an American, right? I'm half-American." The guy named Ryu said.

Amy thought she had died and gone to heaven. It was still her first day in Japan so she shouldn't have a crush on anyone yet… it was unrealistic, but it was love at first sight. He wore a muscle shirt, though… IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING WINTER?! What the hell is wrong with this dude?

"Who the hell wears a muscle shirt in the middle of the freakin' winter?" she asked, a bit rudely.

"I thought you'd tell me your name first. But I do it because it doesn't affect me."

Amy shivered in the cold. She only wore a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. "A-a-amm-yy." She said through her teeth and shivers. Ryu felt pity for her so he wrapped his arm around her and walked her back to the motel. But she started struggling, so Ryu quit helping her. She shook her head violently, signaling that she refused to return to the motel.

"Come on! You better get to the motel room soon, or you'll catch the flu!" Ryu sounded a little desperate. "Why the hell would you run out anyway. What's so bad about it?"

"It's not the hotel room. It's what's in the bag I got from the two men in black." Amy said. She was getting scared.

"Well, what was it?" Ryu pressed.

"The severed head… of my father."

That's when Amy heard a faint scream far off, in the distance. But it was definitely a scream. A scream of pure terror and agonizing pain. Like the sound of the screams of sinners as they burn eternally, in Hell.

**Author's Note: Hey, I decided to rewrite the fanfiction. It was not super good and no one seemed to view it so I changed it up a bit and, well, I hope you all enjoy! For those who also read The Last Night, the next chapter will be up on Sunday! R&R! – Taylor Raye Pember**

**P.S. I finally found the original story! YAY! Now the second chapter will be based off of it. Bye, for real now!**


End file.
